bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mommy Observation
"The Mommy Observation" is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, March 13, 2014. Summary While Raj is having a murder mystery party in Pasadena, Howard and Sheldon get their tour of NASA in Houston and then drop in unexpectedly at Sheldon's mother who was not expecting company. Extended Plot In Leonard/Sheldon's apartment the gang, minus Sheldon and Howard, are having dinner. Raj is sitting in Sheldon's Spot and is not worried about him finding out. Leonard remarks that Sheldon has an extremely sensitive posterior and once sat on some spare change and added it up. Sheldon was so good at Howard’s lecture that he bought him a Buzz Aldrin bobble-head doll. Stuart enters the apartment while they are trying to decide what to do that night. Bernadette begs them to find something to do since she promised Howard she would look in after his mother if they had nothing to do. Raj is excited that they can do whatever they want since Sheldon is gone, so they ordered Thai food from a different restaurant that turned out to be terrible. Stuart eats some food, looks terrible and drops to the floor. While everyone tries to help him, Raj announces that it is too late and that he has been murdered by someone in the apartment. Raj is having a murder mystery night. Everybody moans and Amy gets ready to leave. Bernadette never realized that Stuart’s last name was Bloom. Standing around Stuart, Penny is worried that Raj wants them to pretend to be a bunch of lame arts) characters with silly accents. Raj then asks her what kind of an actress she is, so she remarks how much “fun” this game is going to be. That’s the kind of actress she is. Raj has them playing themselves though Amy wanted to be somebody else. He hands out envelopes which contain facts about their character including who was the murderer. The game is to ask each other questions and to look for clues. Penny asks who is the murderer which is an illegal question to ask. Then she reverses it and asks who is not the murderer. In Houston, Sheldon is enjoying his new astronaut bobble-head, while Howard is driving them to his mother’s house. Sheldon found it hard to not make comments during Howard’s lecture at NASA. Howard thinks that they have to show up with something. Sheldon is bringing the gift of knowledge. Fact: Though referenced in his mother’s bible, camels did not exist in the holy land until hundreds of years later. Howard quips that he thought they would get a cake or a pie, but an insult is always thoughtful. During the murder mystery night, Raj has hidden evidence|clues around the apartment. Penny is going to search the refrigerator for any hidden in a beer. Amy finds a little figurine carrying briefcase, but that is from the game that Sheldon invented, chiute (gravity)|Chutes and Lawyers. Raj reminisces that back in India he was a heavy child and had to make up narrative|stories to entertain himself, so as an adult he is trying to do the same thing with his friendship|friends. Leonard has seen pictures of him as a child and he was not heavy. Raj then notes that he is great at telling stories. Bernadette finds a receipt for coffee dated twenty years in the future. Somebody in the room came from the future to murder Stuart which sounds just like the movie "The Terminator". As Leonard and Raj argue over the source of that movie screenplay|script, Penny goes back to the refrigerator to get another clue. Arriving at his mother's house, Sheldon wants to carry on the flowers and pie even though Howard bought them. Sheldon still felt that his very presence was enough of a gift. He can wait to see his mother’s expression, peeks in the front room window and runs back into the car. He wants to leave because he saw his mother with a naked man trying to be a mommy again. At a neighborhood Bar (establishment)|bar and Howard and Sheldon are each having a beer. Sheldon isn’t drunk enough yet to discuss what happened with Howard so he takes one sip and is then ready. Howard has never had that experienced, but has seen his mother ravishing a brisket. First Howard suggests that he doesn't tell her and then he discourages him from just calling her. Then Howard points out that this Mom is a grown woman and his father has been gone a long time and maybe what went on is none of his business. Sheldon feels that since he once occupied that space, he should have a say into who moves into his old room. In the game, Raj takes the gang to twenty years in the future, though his friends show no real interest. Penny finds that her beer is not flat and her breasts|rack is not saggy, so she is happy. Raj hands out his facts about the gang’s future selves. Amy won a Nobel Prize, bought Stuart's comic book store and closed it so Sheldon would pay more attention to her. She is happy about that future. Penny is a famous actress in London, while Leonard is a professor at Stanford University in California and they have drifted apart. Raj also drifted away from them after he married Madonna (entertainer)|Madonna. Leonard and Penny then wondered that they would do if they became Notability|famous. Penny is convinced that Leonard will be following his famous actress wife around because they won’t need the money. Raj changes their back-story to the both live in New York and have three beautiful child|kids. Penny then objects to putting her body through three pregnancies. (One at least!) Back at Mary Cooper's house, Howard lets Sheldon face his mother by himself to discuss her sex life. Mary Cooper is very happy to see her son until he immediately mentions what he saw. She Regret (emotion)|apologizes. Sheldon doesn't want to sit in a chair that they had had coitus in, so they sit at the dining room table. Sheldon finds out that his mother met her boyfriend Ron at a prayer meeting and that they had been involved for a few months. Then he wants to know how long she had been a demented sex pervert. Even though that was no way to talk to his mother, he found her a hypocrite after quoting the bible his entire childhood. Mary Cooper gives him on chance to apologize and then sends him to his old room despite him being a professional scientist, a grown man and occupying the moral high ground. The gang continues their discussion about Leonard and Penny. Leonard doesn’t understand why Penny’s career is more important. The other girls are surprised they never talked about their future together. Amy and Sheldon’s Relationship Agreement covers careers, finances and intelligent dog uprisings. Penny has no idea what will happen in twenty years. Stuart thinks that Penny and Leonard will be together because have a solid interpersonal relationship|relationship. Penny thanks him and is sorry that she murdered him prematurely ending the game to the relief of the others. In Sheldon's bedroom, he is playing with his Lego and Howard comes in to talk. Sheldon lets him come in since any man is welcomed in. Howard starts to describe a similar situation and Sheldon cuts him off that they have all seen his mother naked because she never ties up her robe. After Howard's father left them, his mother started seeing a guy who Howard drove away after delivering a vicious attack during his Bar Mitzvah speech leaving his mother all alone. Howard doesn't want him to do the same thing to his mother. Sheldon concedes his point since he loves his mother even if she does fornicate like a demonic weasel. Sheldon goes down to see his mother who wants to talk calmly like adults. She is sitting on the couch and does cover a spot so that Sheldon will sit on it. Mary Cooper again apologizes for what he saw. Sheldon again objects to the hypocrisy after all the religious philosophy she has been promoting her entire life. His mother says that she has been struggling with her beliefs. She is not perfect, but she does find Ron’s rear to be so. Though Sheldon finds it confusing, he plans on condemning her internally with an outward appearance of acceptance. Mary Cooper tells her son that that is very Christian of him. Sheldon then tells her that the world has changed since she was youth|young. It’s no longer sock hops, soda jerks and Racial segregation|segregation. Mary wonders how old Sheldon thinks she is. Sheldon wants to make sure she is careful and uses latex. Mary looks to the Lord since Sheldon is trying to have the The birds and the bees|sex talk with her. While cleaning up dinner, Raj is brooding over how his game ended. Bernadette did like the time travel element. Raj thought that it was inspired. Leonard added that it was inspired by "The Terminator". The gang is wondering if they will all be friends twenty years from now and agree to meet there in twenty years and have dinner together. Everyone enters the Calendar date|date in their phone except Stuart who writes it on his hand. Flash ahead twenty years and only Stuart shows up in front of the apartment building for the planned dinner. Credits * Guest starring: ** Laurie Metcalf as Mary Cooper ** Kevin Sussman as Stuart * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Eric Kaplan & Anthony Del Broccolo * Story: Jim Reynolds, Steve Holland & Maria Ferrari Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN - The good news is that the murder mystery itself was little more than window dressing...(Stuart's) comment that Leonard and Penny are the best couple he knows because they make each other better was surprisingly profound for the typically downtrodden comic shop owner. And it illustrates why, despite all the ups and downs the duo have faced over the years, their relationship is very much the heart and soul of the series...It was a very different confrontation between Sheldon and his mother from the last time he wrestled with the notion of a man in her life, but it was definitely funny...Ultimately, both Coopers experienced some welcome character growth. Mary acknowledged that she isn't perfect, even if her boyfriend's booty is. And Sheldon realized that it's better to accept that his mother is an adult woman with needs and desires, lest he give rise to another Mrs. Wolowitz. The horror... *IMDb user reviews *Dhruv Rao of The DR Club gave the episode a B http://the-drclub.webs.com/apps/blog/show/42091485-the-mommy-observation-s7e18 Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon sees his mother having sexual relations with a man. *Taping date: March 4, 2014 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card 447 http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=447 *This episode was watched by 17.34 million people with a rating of 4.9 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 22.95 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #1 for the week ending March 16, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on March 13, 2014 with 4.192 million viewers with a weekly ranking of #1. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on 29th May 2014. *Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-7-episode-18-the-mommy-observation/ Costume Notes *Sheldon wears his red Flash athletic jersey . Trivia * Various references to "The Scavenger Vortex" (S7E3) are made: ** Second episode where Raj organizes an activity for the gang which causes conflict for Leonard and Penny; the first was "The Scavenger Vortex". ** The gang were mentioned to have kept blowing off Raj's Murder Mystery parties in "Scavenger Vortex]". ** Stuart is involved in the Murder Mystery party after complaining about not being included in the scavenger hunt in "The Scavenger Vortex". ** Bernadette's competitive nature is again shown in this episode, which was first shown in "The Scavenger Vortex" though not as angry. *First appearance of Leonard wearing a shirt instead of a hoodie and a jacket. * First time Mary Cooperhas appeared in more than one episode of a season. *Sheldon and Howard do not share any scenes with the rest of the gang in this episode as they are both away in Houston whilst Penny, Leonard, Amy, Raj and Bernadette are having a good time of playing their game of "Who murdered Stuart" in Apartment 4A of Pasadena. *On the wall in Sheldon's childhood bedroom at Mary Cooper's house, we see a poster of the cover for "Crisis on Infinite Earths" #8; the November 1985 issue featuring the death of Barry Allen, the Silver-age Flash. * First physical appearance of Mary Cooper since "The Rhinitis Revelation" (S5E6); she appeared in "The Cooper Extraction" (S7E11), but only her voice was heard. ** This is also the first appearance of her house since "The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation" (S3E1). * Sheldon seemed perfectly fine with his mother (implied to be) having a physical relationship with Dr. Eric Gablehauser in "The Luminous Fish Effect" (S1E4), even curious about the possibility of them marrying and him getting a new father. ** He didn't see anything that happened; he just saw that Gablehauser flirted with his mother briefly. * In the bar, Howard is seen with a Lone Star Beer which he told Mary Cooper he had a "hankering" for the last time he was at her house in "The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation" (S3E1).'' * Stuart's family name, Bloom, which was first revealed on his Facebook page in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S5E10), is verbally confirmed in this episode when Raj refers to him by his full name. * Howard recalls when his mother was dating a man shortly after his father left and how much he resented it; however, surprisingly he doesn't mention accidentally coming home to catch her in a compromising position with his dentist (S6E4-"The Re-Entry Minimization"), though this situation was both fairly recent and closely mirrors Sheldon's own dilemma. * Second episode which ends with Stuart alone. The first was "The Cooper Extraction" (S7E11). * Second episode where Sheldon scolds someone for hypocrisy. The first was Penny in "The Nerdvana Annihilation" (S1E14). * Raj references Byomkesh Bakshi, a fictional detective in Bengali literature created by Sharadindu Bandyopadhyay in 1932 and later a popular Hindi TV series during the 90s. * Sheldon's bobble-head is of astronaut Buzz Aldrin who appeared in "The Holographic Excitation" (S6E5). * Continuation of Sheldon and Howard's weekend trip to Houston, Texas. * Bernadette makes a comment and Raj calls her a regular Byomkesh Bakshi. Bernadette wonders if that is an Indian Sherlock Holmes. Raj retorts that maybe Sherlock Holmes the English Byomkesh Bakshi. Amy checks and announces that Sherlock Holmes came first, where Raj mumbles that everyone has to be a Byomkesh Bakshi. * During the mystery night of Raj, the characters are dressed in red (Leonard), blue (Penny), yellow (Bernadette), purple (Amy), white (Raj), and green (Stuart). The same colors used for the figurines in the mystery game "Cluedo". Quotes :(Scene: The apartment). :'Amy': Should you really be sitting in Sheldon’s spot? :'Raj': He’s in Texas, he’ll never know. :'Penny': I wouldn’t be so sure about that. :'Leonard': Yeah, he has a very sensitive butt. Well, it’s true. Once I saw him sit on a bunch of loose change and add it up. :'Raj': Have you heard from Howard? :'Bernadette': I did. His talk at NASA went great. :'Penny': Sheldon didn’t heckle him? :'Bernadette': No, in fact, he was so well-behaved, Howie bought him a Buzz Aldrin bobble head and astronaut ice cream. :'Stuart': Hey, guys. :(Scene of Amy, Bernadette, Raj, Leonard (out of shot) and Penny (out of shot) saying 'Hi, Stuart'). :'Stuart': ''(shutting the door) How’s it going? :Raj: Good. Sheldon’s out of town, so we can do whatever we want. We even ordered from the Thai place he doesn’t like. :Stuart: Oh, how is it? :Penny: (scolding) Disgusting. Do not tell him. :Leonard: What do you guys want to do tonight? :Amy: I don’t know. :Bernadette: (she's responding crossly) Well, I told Howie if I wasn’t busy, I’d spend the night at his mom’s. (she whispers with loud anger) So for God’s sake, think of something. :Raj: (concerned by Stuart's cough) Stuart? Are you okay? :Stuart: No, I don’t feel so… :Leonard: Oh, my God, Stuart? :Penny: Oh, my God, you guys need to do something! :Raj: Stuart? :Leonard: Calling 911. :Raj: Well, it’s too late. :Leonard: What do you mean it’s too late? :Raj: He’s been murdered by someone in this room. :Penny: Oh, my God. :Leonard: Oh, come on. :Raj: Welcome to another classic Koothrappali murder mystery dinner. :Amy: (grunting) I’m leaving. :Raj: You can’t leave. You’re a suspect in the mysterious murder of Stuart Bloom. :Bernadette: (rather puzzled) I didn’t know his last name was Bloom. :Amy: Yeah, it’s Bloom. :Penny: Are you really gonna lie on the floor and pretend to be dead all night? :Stuart: What do you think I was gonna do at home? ---- :Penny: Are you going to make us pretend to be a bunch of lame characters with silly accents? :Raj: Lame characters with silly acc--What kind of an actress are you? :Penny: You’re right, I’m sorry. Sounds like fun. :Raj: Thank you. :Penny: That kind of actress. This sucks. :(she sits back down on the chair in a huff) :Leonard: Come on, guys. Raj put a lot of effort into this. And that’s great. It’s not sad, it’s great. :Amy: I think it might be fun to be someone else tonight. :Raj: Actually, you’re all just gonna be yourselves. :Amy: Oh, ugh. :Bernadette: (she gives out instructions to Raj crossly) All right, if I’m doing this, I’m playing to win, so just to be clear, if we’re ourselves, that means one of us killed Stuart? :Raj: Very good, Bernadette. You are a regular Byomkesh Bakshi. :Bernadette: (smiling crossly) What is that, like, the Indian Sherlock Holmes? :Raj: Or is Sherlock Holmes the English Byomkesh Bakshi? :(Bernadette is now silently cross and fed up by this) :Amy: According to Wikipedia, Sherlock Holmes came first. :Raj: Great, everyone’s a Byomkesh Bakshi. Now, here are some secret facts about each of you, including whether you are the murderer. Throughout the game, feel free to ask each other questions to uncover clues. :Penny: Got it. Hey, who’s the murderer? :Raj: Any question but that. :Penny: Sorry. Hey, who’s not the murderer? :Stuart: Bernadette, can you not stand so close to me? :Bernadette: (sarcastically) What do you care? You’re dead. :Stuart: Suit yourself. But I can kind of see up your skirt. :(Bernadette backs away crossly from Stuart's comment about her dress) ---- :(Scene: The apartment) :Bernadette: So, what happens next? :Raj: I can’t tell you that. But perhaps the killer dropped a fun and imaginative clue somewhere in the apartment. :Penny: Ooh, I’m gonna check the fridge, and see if there are any clues inside a beer. :Amy: Hey, I found something. It looks like a little man with a briefcase. :Leonard: Oh, no, no. That’s Clarence Darrow. It’s from a game Sheldon made up called Chutes and Lawyers. You slide down a chute and then work your way back up through the appellate system. :Raj: Well, unlike that, my games are much more fun. :Penny: Okay, can I ask you something? Why do you like making us do this stuff? :Raj: Well, I guess it goes back to when I was a fat kid in India, and didn’t have any friends. :Bernadette: (rather puzzled) I didn’t know you were fat. :Raj: Yeah, I was. I was 200 pounds by the time I was in middle school. Kids were mean. Cows may be sacred there, but it doesn’t help if you look like one. Anyway, I was pretty lonely, so I had to make up my own stories and games, and I promised myself if I ever made any friends that, that I would play those games with them. :Amy: That is so sweet. :Leonard: I’ve seen old pictures of you. You were never a fat kid. :Raj: No, I was svelte as a gazelle. A gazelle blessed with a flair for storytelling. :Bernadette: (still puzzled) Hey, what about this? It looks like a receipt. :Amy: What’s it for? :Bernadette: (even more puzzled) For a cup of coffee. But it’s dated 20 years from now. :Raj: From the future? How fun and imaginative. :(Amy looks shocked and Bernadette starts getting cross) :Leonard: So one of us came back from the future to murder Stuart? :Raj: Correct. :Leonard: Does the gazelle with a flair for storytelling know that he’s just ripping off Terminator? :Raj: Does the smart-ass know that Terminator was actually ripped off from an Outer Limits script called Demon with a Glass Hand by Harlan Ellison? :Leonard: Oh, does the gazelle know that according to Harlan Ellison, it was not ripped off from Demon with a Glass Hand, but was ripped off from another Outer Limits script he wrote called the Soldier? :Penny: (she is so angry) I'm gonna need another clue! ---- :Sheldon: Boy, I can’t wait to see the look on her face..... We’re leaving right now. :Howard: What's wrong? :Sheldon: Nothing. :Howard: What? Sheldon, tell me what's going on! :Sheldon: I saw my mommy with a naked man and she’s trying to be a mommy again. ---- :Sheldon: Knock-knock-knock. Mother. Knock-knock-knock. Mother. Knock-knock-knock. Mother. :Mary Cooper: Shelly! I’m so glad you’re here! :Sheldon: I saw you having naked sex. :Mary Cooper: What are you talking about? :Sheldon: Earlier I came here to surprise you. I looked in the window and I saw you with a man. :Mary Cooper: Oh Shelly. I’m so sorry. Come in. Um. Maybe we should sit down and talk about this. :Sheldon: Can you recommend a surface you haven’t had coitus on? :Mary Cooper: That’s not funny. Maybe we should sit at the table. ---- :Sheldon: And of those few months, how long have you been a demented sex pervert? :Mary Cooper: That is no way to speak to your mother. :Sheldon: Perhaps not, but it is a way to speak to a woman who quoted the bible to me in my whole life and then desecrates one of Ethan Allan’s finest sofas. :Mary Cooper: I will give you one opportunity, young man, to apologize. :Sheldon: Or what? :Mary Cooper: Or I will send you to your room. :Sheldon: That's ridiculous. I am a grown man, I am a professional scientist and I currently occupy the moral high ground. :Mary Cooper: (she yells in low-fast tone of anger) Go to your room. :Sheldon: But I occupy the moral high ground. :Mary Cooper: (she yells in medium-loud tone of anger) Go to your room. :Sheldon: But I am a professional scientist. :Mary Cooper: (she shouts with really-loud tone of anger) GO... TO YOUR ROOM! :(Sheldon now exits the dining room and turns his round to his mother) :Sheldon: I’m a grown man. :(Sheldon leaves for his room out of sight. His mother doesn't know what to do with him by this point). ---- :(The apartment scene of Bernadette, Amy, Leonard and Penny sitting together on the couch looking very cross with boredom) :Raj: Okay, murder suspects, Leonard has found the time machine the killer must’ve used. You’re all inside it, and we hurtle through the very fabric of time. :(Raj turns the space sound key on his phone that plays a spaceship-kind beat. He turns the light off and puts the big white disco-type flashlight on. It flashes for a second to the four indignant folks on the couch. The spaceship-kind beat has now stopped just as he has switched off his phone and the white big white disco-type flashlight) :Raj: (He's now put the apartment light on) And welcome to 20 years in the future. :(shot of Bernadette, Amy, Leonard and Penny still feeling most indignant) :Raj: Hey, you guys just time-travelled. Stop looking so bored. :Penny: Well, my beer isn’t flat and my rack’s not saggy. So far, the future’s great. :Stuart: Hey, can I go to the bathroom? :Raj: Fine, just try not to look too alive. :Stuart: That’s my jam. :Bernadette: (she's asking Raj crossly) So one of us went back in time to kill Stuart? :Amy: (a bit confused) But why? :Raj: Perhaps this will help. Here are some facts about yourselves in the future that might contain a clue. :Amy: Hey, I won the Nobel Prize in physiology, then I used the money to buy Stuart’s comic book store, and close it down so Sheldon would pay attention to me. Not the worst idea. :Penny: Hey, I’m a famous actress living in London. :Leonard: Hmm, I’m a professor at Stanford. :Penny: Hmm. :Bernadette: (with a mad smile) So I guess you two are making it work long distance. :Raj: Oh, no. In this game, as your careers both took off, you drifted apart. Kind of like how future me lost touch with you guys after I became boy toy for the wrinkled, but still flexible, Madonna. ---- :Raj: Throughout the game feel free to ask each other questions to uncover the clues. :Penny: Got it. Hey, who’s the murderer? :Raj: Any question but that. :Penny: Sorry. Hey, who’s not the murderer? ---- :(The apartment scene where Amy asks Bernadette a question) :Amy: What does your card say, Bernadette? :(Leonard gets Raj, Amy and Bernadette to hold their horses for a bit). :Leonard: Uh, uh, uh, hang on. (he asks Penny a question) Do you think we would really drift apart if we both became successful? :Penny: Of course not. If I became a famous actress and had to move, you would just come with me. :Leonard: If I got a chance to be a tenured professor, I might not have that much choice in where I end up. :Penny: Yeah, but if I become a successful actress, we wouldn't need the money. :Leonard: You don't go into science for the money. :Bernadette: (smiling crossly to Leonard) Speak for yourself. Last month, my company both invented and cured restless eye syndrome. :(Penny looks disgusted) :Bernadette: (reading her note through her cross smile) Ka-ching, ya blinky chumps. ---- :(The apartment scene of Raj saying firmly 'Okay, okay, guys, new back stories' to everyone)' :Raj: Penny and Leonard, you two love birds are super-successful and living in New York. You’re an actress. You’re a professor and you have three beautiful kids. :Leonard: Great. :Penny: Really? You think I'm putting this body through three kids? ---- :Raj: Can we please get back to the game? :Leonard: In a minute. I don’t understand why any success you have in acting is more important than any I have in science. :Penny: Okay, if you do something cool in science, you might change the world. If I become a famous actress, I’m not gonna tell you why movie stars are the best. They just are. :Amy: I’m surprised you guys never talked about this stuff. :Leonard: Like you and Sheldon have everything figured out? :Amy: Actually, our relationship agreement covers a wide array of scenarios, including career changes, financial instability, intelligent dog uprising. FYI, we plan on selling out the human race hard. :Penny: In 20 years, who knows what’ll happen with any of us? :Stuart: I think you and Leonard will be together. :Penny: You do? :Stuart: I think you’re the best couple I know. :Leonard: Aw. :Penny: That’s so sweet. :Bernadette: (she's asking crossly) What the hell? :Amy: (she's asking crossly too) Excuse me? :Penny: Dat-da-da-da-da! Let the dead man talk. So, why do you think that? :Stuart: Well, I feel like you guys make each other better. Penny brought Leonard out of your shell. Seems like Leonard makes Penny think more deeply about the world. I don’t know. Together you two make one awesome person. :Penny: Aw, Stuart. Now I feel bad for murdering you. :Raj: Oh, come on! :Bernadette: (she shouts with proudness) Penny did it! I win! Suck it, jackasses! :(Bernadette happily sips a bottle of water, Penny looks frightened and Raj is now depressed). ---- :Howard: All I'm saying is you might not want to get in the way of your mom’s happiness. ---- :Sheldon: I love my mother. Even if she fornicates like a demonic weasel. ---- :Sheldon: I think what bothers me the most is the hypocrisy. Doesn't this contradict all the religious rules you've been espousing your whole life? :Mary Cooper: You're right, it does. And it's something that I'm struggling with these days. :Sheldon: Then, why are you doing it? :Mary Cooper: Because I’m not perfect, Shelly, and that man’s booty is. :Sheldon: Well, this is confusing for me. But I don’t want to stand in the way of your happiness. So I’ll condemn you internally while maintaining an outward appearance of acceptance. :Mary Cooper: That is very Christian of you. ---- :Mary Cooper: Are you having the sex talk with me? :Sheldon: Well, someone has to. :Mary Cooper: Oh, dear Lord! :Sheldon: What? No, don't look to him. He's mad at you right now. ---- :Penny: So, wait, if my career took me somewhere else, you might not go? :Amy: Dun, dun, dun. (indicates Raj) He started it. ---- :(The ending apartment scene) :Penny: (cross and sad) Oh, come on, don’t pout. I’m sorry I ruined your game. :Raj: I’m not pouting, I’m brooding. Which is how sexy men pout. :Amy: It actually was kind of fun. :Raj: You’re just saying that. :Amy: Yeah. :Bernadette: I liked the time travel element. :Raj: Thank you. I thought it was inspired. :Leonard: It was. By Terminator. :(Scene of Bernadette talking sweetly) :Bernadette: Well, I hope 20 years from now, we really are all still together and still friends. :Penny: Definitely. :Leonard: Of course. Well, hey, how about this? Whether we’re friends, not friends, scattered around the world, no matter what, let’s all promise to meet in front of this building exactly 20 years from tonight at 8:00 p.m. and have dinner like we always do. :(Bernadette happily says nothing and Amy does a sweet "Aw" impression) :Penny: I love it. :Leonard: Putting it in my phone right now. :Penny: Yeah, me, too. :Stuart: My phone doesn’t have a calendar. So I’ll just write it on my hand. :Raj: And it’s done. :Penny: Yup, we’re all in. :Leonard: All right, I’ll see you guys in 20 years. ---- :(The ending clip of a 20 years later dream sequence of a car with many blue lights on each part (with also a red light on the back) is driving along the dark street where an equally old Stuart stands alone on the pavement as he checks his watch gloomily as he sees that there is no sign of any equally old gang member anywhere) :Stuart: I knew it. :(The equally old Stuart sadly starts to walk out of shot) Gallery Lego9.jpg|Another Koothrappali dinner murder mystery night. Lego8.jpg|The gang's reaction into traveling into the future. Lego6.jpg|Stuart dead on the floor - Who dun him in? Lego5.jpg|Mary Cooper sending her son to his room. Lego4.jpg|Who killed Stuart? Lego3.jpg|Raj and his game. Lego2.jpg|Discussing his mother's sex life. Lego12.jpg|Sheldon and his mother. Lego11.jpg|What do you do when you see your mother naked? Lego10.jpg|Sheldon wants to get drunk. Lego1.jpg|Consoling an upset Sheldon. Lego7.jpg|Howard trying to help Sheldon. Obs8.png|Penny. Obs7.png|Stuart twenty years in the future. Obs6.png|Apartment building front in twenty years in 2035. Obs5.png|Are you having the sex talk with me? Obs4.png|Shelly, what a pleasant surprise. Obs3.png|I want to get out of here now. Obs2.png|His mother is doing the horizontal mambo. Dol1.png|Sheldon wants to give his mother Howard's presents to her. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by kazzie Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Time Traveling Category:Texas Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Cooper Family Category:Transcripts Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Adult Subjects Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Stuart Category:Raj episodes